


Аркхемская экспедиция

by lebkuchenhaus



Series: Провиденс [3]
Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lovecraftian, M/M, Monsters, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus
Summary: — Знаешь, что меня всегда восхищало в предке? — спросил Говард. — То как он предостерегает в своих рассказах. Так, словно подначивает, давай, иди ищи, там жуть как опасно, но зато интересно.И Говард с Абдом отправляются в экспедицию.Написано под впечатлением от миров Говарда Ф. Лавкрафта.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Провиденс [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698295
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: The_other_Abe

Вечерний воздух полнился острыми запахами влажной земли и набухших почек, которые вот-вот прорвутся и выстрелят молодыми тонкими листочками. Гравий тихо шуршал под подошвами Абда, пока он спешно шел по подъездной дорожке к музею Говарда Ф. Лавкрафта. Торопился он не из-за боязни быть замеченным стаей козодоев, а совсем по иной причине.

— Говард! Объясни мне, что происходит! — крикнул в пространство Абд, захлопнув дверь. Каждый раз невозможно было предсказать, где искать Говарда. То он оказывался в одной из комнат, отданных непосредственно под музей, то на кухне, а то и вовсе на чердаке. При этом он всегда оставлял дверь открытой, совершенно не опасаясь, что в дом может зайти посторонний.

— Абд, спускайся в подвал, — приглушенный голос шел сбоку от лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. Абд знал, что под ней есть еще одна, но ведущая вниз, а не вверх. Говард упоминал временами о подвале, но спускаться туда прежде Абду не доводилось, не предоставлялось случая.

Дверь была открыта, снизу лился неяркий свет и слышалась тихая возня. Абд спускался, пригнув голову, опасаясь удариться о нависающие ступени верхней лестницы, но смотрел не под ноги, а пытался разглядеть подвал. Однако, после того как на середине спуска ему под ногу чуть не попалась толстая тетрадь, он стал внимательно смотреть на поскрипывающие ступени, и только сойдя с лестницы смог нормально осмотреть подвал.

Часть пространства была самой обычной. Именно такими, по представлению Абда, должны быть все подвалы мира. С потолка свисало несколько лампочек без абажуров, вдоль стены примостились стиральная машина, котел и прочее оборудование, призванное делать жизнь комфортнее. Но это все занимало лишь небольшую часть подвала, остальное пространство было заполнено теснившимися стеллажами, которые, в свою очередь, были заставлены коробками, завалены книгами, тетрадями и бог знает еще каким хламом. Говард, судя по шуму, возился в самой дальней части, и Абд неспешно двинулся на звук. Зацепившись взглядом за надпись на картонной коробке, он притормозил и, отогнув крышку, заглянул внутрь, полагая, что Говард не будет против его любопытства. На коробке размашистым, несколько старомодным почерком было выведено «Инсмут», внутри лежали тетради, а поверх них высушенный рыбий скелет.

Абд не удержал вздох разочарования и в следующую секунду содрогнулся из-за этого: он всегда считал себя рациональным парнем. Это после пустыни все полетело под откос, и всякая чертовщина прочно вошла в его жизнь, но он по привычке старался делать вид, что с ним все нормально, хотя чувствовал, что Провиденс мало-помалу меняет его. 

— Говард, — Абд дошел до последнего стеллажа. Он видел через просветы между коробками светловолосую макушку Говарда, а когда обошел стеллаж, то увидел, что тот сортирует какие-то приборы, перекладывая их из одной коробки в две другие. Приборы выглядели дико и неестественно, но по общему виду напоминали тот, который был у Говарда в злополучный осенний день, когда они столкнулись с Тсатхоггуа.

— Вот и ты! Знаешь, у меня есть замечательная идея, — Говард оторвался от своего хлама, подскочил к Абду и быстро поцеловал его.

Абд рассчитывал на немного другой прием, поэтому удержал Говарда за плечо, не пуская того назад, к коробкам. Он уже знал, что это типичное поведение Говарда, когда тот натыкался на что-то, полностью захватывающее его мысли. Говард мог забыть обо всем, если считал, что тема того стоит и, видимо, сейчас был именно тот случай.

— Не так быстро, — тихо сказал Абд и рывком прижал Говарда к себе, обхватив его за плечи и поясницу. Чтобы достать до его губ, надо было всего лишь опустить голову, потому что Говард уже запрокинул свою ему навстречу. 

— Теперь рассказывай, — прошептал Абд, оторвавшись от мягких припухших губ Говарда и удовлетворенно проводя пальцем по их кромке.

— М... — Говард открыл затуманившиеся глаза, но быстро взял себя в руки. — А, да. Экспедиция!

— Я бы хотел подробностей, — посмеиваясь произнес Абд. — А то, знаешь ли, когда мой босс отправляет меня в экспедицию и не сообщает никаких деталей, это несколько напрягает. Я ведь не ученый, не исследователь, какая может быть экспедиция?

— В двух словах не рассказать, идем наверх, а то здесь слишком пыльно. Только прихвати вон ту коробку, — попросил Говард.

— Ладно.

Они вернулись к лестнице, Говард по дороге выключал лампочки, все, кроме той, что освещала лестницу.

— Там на ступеньках что-то, похожее на тетрадь, — пожаловался Абд, — я чуть не навернулся.

— О, это не что-то, это очень важный дневник.

— Тогда почему он валяется?

— Он не валяется, он лежит. Кстати, надо забрать его, там много важного.

— Иди вперед, не хочу снова споткнуться о «нечто важное». Это ничуть не облегчит мои страдания, если я упаду и что-нибудь сломаю себе.

Говард хихикнул, но последовал просьбе и, подняв дневник, сунул его подмышку.

Они поднялись сначала на первый этаж, а потом на кухню.

— Ой, надо запереть дверь, наверное, — спохватился Говард, но Абд остановил его.

— Я уже. Кстати, почему ты все время держишь ее открытой? Вдруг залезет кто-нибудь? Ты даже калитку не запираешь.

— Чтобы ты мог свободно зайти, — ответил Говард, тепло улыбаясь.

— Но ведь у меня есть ключи, — Абд чуть смутился.

— Но так ты не будешь терять время на возню с замками.

Говард сказал это как нечто само собой разумеющееся, но Абд все равно чувствовал себя неловко, словно он не заслуживал всего этого, и опустил голову, уставившись в чашку с неизменным чаем. Говард, как истинный британец, не признавал других напитков, и первым делом, не спрашивая, хочет того Абд или нет, наливал чашку и ставил на стол перед ним.

— Так что за экспедиция? — Абд вернул разговор к прежней теме. — Кэтти не объяснила ровным счетом ничего, сказала, что все инструкции будут у тебя. 

Говард кивнул и приступил к рассказу.

— Стоит начать с того, что предок был весьма дотошным. В подвале лежит сотня дневников, черновики рассказов, вся переписка, причем не только полученная корреспонденция, но и черновики его ответов, — глаза Говарда поблескивали от удовольствия, что он, наконец, может поделиться с Абдом своими находками. — Я проводил некоторое исследование, сравнивал кое-что и думаю, что достаточно точно представляю себе местонахождение Аркхема.

— Аркхема? — переспросил Абд.

— Да, это «вымышленный» город, — слово «вымышленный», Говард особенно выделил голосом.

— Ты считаешь, что он существовал?

— Кое-что подтверждает это предположение, — широко улыбнулся Говард.

— Что за исследования? — все-таки Абд не зря всегда считался хорошим журналистом, он умел задавать правильные вопросы.

— Я сравнил описания маршрутов из записей предка с реальными картами и думаю, что достаточно точно представляю, куда ехать.

— Подожди-ка, Гови, но это же не тайна, даже в википедии есть карта вымышленных городов вселенной Лавкрафта.

— О, прошу тебя, не зови меня так, — взмолился Говард, и, заметив недоумение Абда, пояснил, — это больше похоже на собачью кличку, чем на имя. Не спрашивай, пожалуйста. Давай сойдемся на том, что это детская травма. Лучше скажи, откуда тебе известно про википедию? — хитро прищурился Говард.

— Ну... Надо было для статьи, — отговорка была так себе, и Абд это понимал, но признаться, что интересовался миром фантазий Лавкрафта, тоже не мог. Это шло бы вразрез с его репутацией рационального парня.

— Я не припомню у тебя статей на эту тему, — самым невинным голосом сказал Говард, помешивая чай ложечкой, хотя сахар он никогда не добавлял.

— Это было не для меня, я помогал кое-кому. И вообще, ты что, читаешь все выпуски «Провиденс Геральд»?

— Конечно.

— Говард, не переводи тему, пожалуйста, — взмолился Абд, — карта существует, у любого желающего есть к ней доступ. Подозреваю, что та местность прочесана фанатами вдоль и поперек, и если бы кто-то нашел любой из «воображаемых» городов, мы бы об этом очень быстро узнали. 

— Все так, но ты не учитываешь одну вещь.

— Какую?

— У меня есть не только официально опубликованные рассказы, но и дневники с черновиками. А в них описания отличаются.

Говард с торжеством уставился на Абда, который немного помолчав спросил, чтобы прервать паузу:

— Сильно?

— Не то чтобы очень, но есть еще один момент: нормальных спутниковых карт местности, на которую указывает предок, нет. Рядом доступны все масштабы, но если попытаться рассмотреть нужный участок, то облом.

— И ты думаешь, этого достаточно для экспедиции? Кстати, какова ее цель?

Абд мысленно влепил себе подзатыльник: это же главный вопрос, а он вспомнил о нем в последний момент.

— Мискатоникский университет!

Нехорошее предчувствие разом, как слишком тяжелое и душное одеяло, навалилось на Абда. Возможно, если бы в его жизни не было эпизода с таинственным городом Ирамом, затерянном посреди аравийских песков, он бы с предвкушением и азартом поддержал задумку Говарда. Но Абд слишком хорошо знал, как может испортить жизнь грядущая экспедиция. С его карьерой уже ничего не поделаешь, но будущее Говарда еще можно было спасти. 

А еще Абд боялся того, что может вернуться его «лунатизм».

— Знаешь, — начал он осторожно, — Это может быть опасно. 

Вообще-то Абд понимал, что ему надо привести очень весомые аргументы, чтобы Говард отступился от задуманного.

— Чем? — Говард внимательно смотрел на Абда, всем своим видом выражая готовность слушать.

— У меня уже был некоторый опыт... связанный как раз с такими вещами. И все это сыграло не самую лучшую роль в моей карьере.

— Ты про тот случай в «Филадельфии инквайер»?

— Ты знаешь? — Абд прикрыл глаза. — Откуда?

Абд никогда не рассказывал, почему ему пришлось все бросить и перебраться в Провиденс. Он всегда отделывался общими, ничего не говорящими, фразами, и был очень благодарен Говарду, что тот не лез с расспросами.

— Конечно. Кэтти рассказала.

— Что-то у вас с Кэтти слишком доверительные отношения. Мне пора ревновать? — ворчливо заметил Абд, на что Говард лишь рассмеялся.

— Ревновать точно не стоит, мы же родня.

— Да? Она никогда не упоминала об этом.

— Как раз времен предка, но формально мы с Кэтти кузены, хоть и очень дальние. Поэтому не удивляйся в будущем.

— Постараюсь. Но мне не нравится идея соваться в Аркхем, существует он на самом деле или нет. Про Ирам тоже только легенды рассказывают, а вон оно как получилось, — Абд закончил говорить совсем тихо.

— Ты боишься? — спросил Говард, как-то чувствуя то, что Абд не решался произнести вслух.

— Да. Боюсь. Вдруг все опять повторится или даже станет еще хуже.

— Ну насчет неожиданных текстов статей можешь не волноваться: Кэтти была бы в восторге, если тот филодельфийский случай произошел бы в «Провиденс Геральд», поверь мне на слово. Так что если твоя «болезнь» вернется, работы ты не лишишься.

— Утешение, но слабое. Что ты собираешься искать?

— У меня две, скажем так, цели: найти сам Аркхем. Или не найти. И обследовать библиотеку Мискатоникского университета.

— Ты что, хочешь найти Некрономикон? — пораженный неожиданной догадкой, Абд уставился на Говарда. — Не знаю как насчет дневников, но в рассказах, если мне не изменяет память, Некрономикон всегда упоминался в связке с сумасшедшим арабом. Я и на шаг не подойду к нему! Откажись от этой идиотской экспедиции!


	2. Chapter 2

Вчера вечером Говард поклялся, что полностью подготовился, и Абд доверился его словам, у него уже была возможность убедиться в том, что Говард был далеко не таким раздолбаем, каким казался на первый взгляд. Да что там, даже осенняя вылазка наверняка закончилась бы нормально, если бы он сам не вспылил. Разумеется, Говарду следовало бы нормально ввести его в курс дела, чтобы цель их похода не стала таким сюрпризом, но что сделано, то сделано.

Перед тем как согласиться участвовать в авантюре, Абд потребовал показать ему все, что раскопал Говард, и тот с радостью принес карты, тетради, отдельные листочки с собственными заметками. Даже ноутбук приволок на кухню, чтобы показать спутниковые снимки.

Когда Абд заметил, что его старенький Опель совершенно не годиться для такого путешествия, Говард сказал: «Просто подходи к музею к восьми утра ровно. Все будет готово».

Абд не стал оставаться на ночь у Говарда, чтобы утром не тратить время на дорогу туда и обратно, ведь подходящая одежда лежала дома. Наверное, поэтому он полночи ворочался и никак не мог уснуть, все думал, чем для него и Говарда все это обернется? В конце концов, он убедил себя, что они просто побродят по лесу и благополучно вернутся домой. Потерять целый город при современном развитии технологий совершенно нереально. Речь ведь не идет о такой легенде с тысячелетней историей, передающейся из уст в уста, как Ирам. Аркхем — всего лишь плод воображения человека с чересчур богатой фантазией. Полистав хоть немного записи мистера Говарда Филиппса, можно вообще решить, что у того было не все в порядке с головой, поэтому часам к двум после полуночи Абд наконец успокоился и смог заснуть.

Погода радовала: солнце светило уже однозначно по-весеннему, и на небе не было ни облачка. Абд в приподнятом настроении, несмотря на то, что не выспался, шел по улице и здоровался со знакомыми.

— Доброе утро, — кивнул он мистеру Джейкобсу — владельцу магазинчика, где был неплохой отдел туристического снаряжения, тот как раз показался в витринном окне, но вместо того, чтобы кивнуть в ответ, мистер Джейкобс принялся энергично махать руками, а секунд через тридцать выбежал на улицу.

— Мистер Хазред, погодите! — мистер Джейкобс был уже не молод, и небольшая пробежка заставила его тяжело дышать. — Мистер Хазред, что же вы прошли мимо?

— Я должен был зайти? — осторожно спросил Абд.

— Ну конечно! Говард заверил меня, что вы зайдете за заказом сегодня без четверти восемь. Я даже открылся чуть раньше, чтобы не сбивать вам график, — мистер Джейкобс чуть наклонил голову и прищурился, будто и сам теперь был не очень уверен в своих словах. — Экспедиция?

— Ах да, конечно! — Абд картинно ударил себя ладонью по лбу. — Как я мог забыть? Идемте.

Абд мог поклясться, что ни о каком заказе Говард его не предупреждал, но огорчать мистера Джейкобса ему не хотелось, и он покорно пошел следом за стариком.

— Вот, пожалуйста, — мистер Джейкобс водрузил на прилавок два больших бумажных пакета с ручками, — все на месте.

— Спасибо, сколько я вам должен? — Абд полез в карман за бумажником, но мистер Джейкобс остановил его.

— Ни сколько, все уже оплачено!

— Эм... хорошо. Еще раз спасибо и хорошего дня, — пожелал Абд на прощание.

— И вам! Передавайте привет Говарду и удачной экспедиции!

Абду показалось, что старикан ему подмигнул на последних словах, но возвращаться и уточнять не стал.

В восемь с небольшим Абд подошел к музею и застал еще одну интересную сцену. Около ворот стоял припаркованный внедорожник, подержанный, но крепкий на вид. А рядом с ним что-то увлеченно обсуждали Говард и Марти. Подходя ближе, Абд расслышал обрывок фразы:

— ... немного заедает, но не критично, просто дерни посильнее.

— Не волнуйтесь, Марти, Абд опытный водитель. Уверен, он справится.

— Ну хорошо. А, вот и вы, мистер Хазред! Утречка! — Марти немного замялся. Абд давно заметил, что тому не очень уютно в его присутствии, но причину так и не выяснил.

После того, как Марти ушел, Абд повернулся к Говарду.

— Ты купил машину?

— Да ну, что ты! Взял напрокат по цене бензина, — отмахнулся Говард, потом посерьезнел и добавил, — но вернуть надо целой, иначе мне крышка. О, ты заходил к Джейкобсу! — Говард заметил эмблему на пакетах. — Вчера совсем вылетело из головы. Поставь в багажник.

Начало пути прошло в молчании: Абд следил за дорогой, ему не требовалась помощь, он помнил вчерашние карты, а Говард с головой погрузился в чтение газетных вырезок, разложив их на коленях. Абд только диву давался, как все это богатство оставалось на месте, а не разлеталось по салону.

— Что это? — спросил Абд, когда почувствовал что монотонная дорога и тишина начинают клонить его в сон.

— Кэтти дала из личного архива. Да-да, мы все ведем личные архивы, комментировать не обязательно. На самом деле это не совсем ее архив, ну знаешь, начинается все с того, что кто-то из родни достаточно упорный, трудолюбивый и не загружен делами, чтобы было время на собор заметок по какой-то теме. Потом находится еще кто-то, готовый поддержать традицию. В конце концов, у Кэтти газета, для их семейства это вполне логичное хобби.

— Знаешь, это несколько удивляет, — не поворачивая головы, поделился Абд.

— Что именно?

— То как все готовы помогать тебе с этой, хм... экспедицией. Ладно Кэтти, особенно, если вы родня, я могу ее понять, это же материал для газеты. Но Марти и Джейкобс. А вдруг мы разобьем внедорожник, ну просто в аварию попадем, от этого никто не застрахован. И тем не менее, он дает тебе машину просто, чтобы покататься, и ничего не требует взамен? Оплата горючего не в счет.

Краем глаза Абд отметил, что Говард развернулся к нему, прижав вырезки ладонью, и замер.

— Что?

— Эх, Абд, ты уже полгода в Провиденсе, но так и не понял, чем живет и дышит город. А ведь ты должен подмечать такие вещи, — тихо сказал Говард.

— Я все заметил. И вашу странную тягу к типичным темам желтой прессы в том числе, — в голосе Абда проскочила едва заметная издевка, и он тут же добавил: 

— Просто это все странно. Не обижайся, Говард, но вы очень сильно отличаетесь от типичных американцев. Возможно это эффект маленького города, мне не с чем сравнивать.

— Мы, кстати, даже гордимся этим. И ничего Провиденс не маленький!

— Мы? — улыбнулся Абд.

— Разумеется.

— Но ты не Провиденсец.

— Однако, если ты помнишь, в музейном саду есть прекрасный детектор.

Абду оставалось только скрипнуть зубами. Он все не мог простить козодоям то, что они принимали Говарда, переехавшего в Штаты из Британии, как коренного Провиденсца, а его, американца в черт знает каком поколении, продолжали при случае гонять как соседскую шпану.

— Знаешь, что меня всегда восхищало в предке? — спросил Говард, немного помолчав. — То как он предостерегает в своих рассказах. Так, словно подначивает, давай, иди ищи, там жуть как опасно, но зато интересно.

— Может, так и было задумано? Ты же сам говоришь, что он пускал по ложному следу. Не исключено, что таков и был план. Если найдутся смельчаки, пусть они ищут по ложному следу, а настоящая тайна останется в неприкосновенности.

— Совершенно верно, он об этом упоминал в дневниках, но все-таки увлекать идеей поисков умел мастерски, — Говард бросил взгляд на лес и, начав собирать вырезки в папку, сказал:

— Через три мили, кстати, с правой стороны, будет съезд с шоссе. Нам туда.

— Хорошо, — Абд даже предполагать не брался, по каким ориентирам Говард вел его. На взгляд Абда, лес был одинаковый, что милю, что десять миль назад.

Лесная дорога была узкой, и Абд опасался, что, если им навстречу кто-нибудь поедет, они не смогут разъехаться.

— О, не переживай, смотри какой подлесок, это заброшенная дорога, ей никто не пользуется.

— Да, на Опеле мы бы тут не проехали, — отозвался Абд, глядя на то, как крошечные елочки скрываются под капотом.

Минут через пятнадцать медленной езды они уперлись в решетку, перегородившую дорогу. 

— Приехали! — довольно сказал Говард. — Глуши мотор.

— Куда дальше? — спросил Абд, выбираясь из машины и вращая в воздухе руками, чтобы размять мышцы.

— Дальше по дороге.

— Говард, ты серьезно? Это закрытая территория, возможно частные владения или правительственная база. Ты хочешь проблем с полицией?

— Да какие проблемы? Сам посмотри, — Говард схватил Абда за руку и подвел к воротам, на которых красовалась выцветшая табличка «Проход запрещен». Надпись еле угадывалась, сами ворота были обмотаны в несколько оборотов толстой цепью, с которой свисал внушительный амбарный замок. 

— Гляди — ржавый. И кусты в притык растут, никто тут не ходит.

— Ладно, и ты как собираешься туда? Через забор? — Абд прикинул высоту.

— У меня есть кое-что получше! — Говард выудил из кармана кусачки.

— Кусачки? Ты хочешь прорезать дыру в сетке?

— Ага, вон там, смотри, за кустами. Когда появится листва, ничего не будет заметно.

Абд вздохнул.

— Так, покажи мне на карте, как мы пойдем. Не хочу сюрпризов, как в прошлый раз.

Абду показалось, что от этих слов Говард слегка смутился.

— Конечно.

Он полез в салон машины и достав карту, расправил ее на теплом капоте и начал водить пальцем.

— Мы вот тут. Съехали с шоссе и углубились в лес на пять миль. А вот тут, чуть в стороне есть старая железнодорожная ветка, — Говард провел пальцем линию, пересекающую шоссе почти под прямым углом.

— Но мы не проезжали через переезд, — возразил Абд.

— Верно, но это потому, что пути срезали за ненадобностью. А если присмотреться к лесу, то заметен небольшой разрыв в деревьях. Он практически не выделяется, но если знаешь про него, то можно увидеть. Вот по путям, которые должны привести в Аркхем, мы и пойдем. Думаю, что так меньше шансов сбиться и заплутать. К тому же, железнодорожные пути обычно стараются спрямить. 

— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, — оценил Абд, рассматривая карту. — Как далеко ты планируешь идти?

— Двадцать миль. Аркхем должен быть ближе, так что двадцать — это запас на тот случай, если я ошибся, — Абд мысленно похвалил Говарда за умение наметить разумную цель и вовремя отступить, не достигнув ее, но в следующую секунду застонал. — Но я не ошибся. Так что через пятнадцать миль мы выйдем к станции «Аркхем» и углубимся в город. И не делай такое лицо, — засмеялся Говард. — Между прочим, если бы Кэтти не нужно было сидеть в редакции, она поехала бы вместо тебя.

— Кэтти?

— Мне кажется, ты недооцениваешь своего босса, — заметил Горвард.

— Похоже, что так, — пробормотал Абд, сворачивая карту. — Вот еще что. Не думай, что я не доверяю тебе, но как насчет ЧП? В прошлый раз у тебя был пеленгатор и маячки, как насчет сегодняшнего дня?

— Твои опасения разумны, но я все предусмотрел, — кивнул Говард. — Во-первых, держи, — Говард достал из кармана маячок, — у меня такой же, в машине остается третий. Но думаю, что это лишняя предосторожность. А во-вторых, Кэтти знает мой план, у нее есть копии карт и все такое. Если мы задержимся и не выйдем на связь дольше чем мы рассчитывали, она позвонит шерифу.

— Часто шериф вытаскивает тебя из жопы? — поинтересовался Абд.

— Бывает, — уклончиво ответил Говард.

— Наверное, он тебя ненавидит.

— Ты что, шериф обожает меня!


	3. Chapter 3

— Как у тебя ловко получается, — задумчиво пробормотал Абд, глядя на то, как Говард умело и привычно орудует кусачками.

— Дело не хитрое, — сказал Говард, не отрываясь от сетки.

Та легко поддавалась кусачкам, и через несколько минут дыра, через которую мог пролезть даже Абд, была готова.

— Ну все, едим, пьем и выдвигаемся, — Говард спрятал кусачки в карман и отряхнул руки.

Они вернулись к машине и расположились на заднем сидении. Сэндвичи с холодным мясом были хороши, Абд искренне наслаждайся нежной телятиной, хрустящим салатом и очень надеялся, что к вечеру он сможет съесть еще один такой же. Он даже подумал, что специально зайдет по возвращении к Дженни, в небольшое кафе рядом с музеем, сэндвичи были именно оттуда.

— Как Дженни делает их? Невероятно вкусно, — сказал Абд, сминая в пальцах бумажный конвертик.

В ответ Говард промычал что-то невнятное, но вполне одобрительное и покивал головой.

Покончив с едой, он принялся рассовывать по рюкзакам содержимое бумажных пакетов, которые принес Абд. Несколько банок с консервами, энергетические батончики, вода.

— Веревку бы... — не мешая Говарду, сказал Абд, припоминая в очередной раз осеннюю прогулку.

— Взял.

Абд поднял палец вверх и занялся проверкой карманов. Закрепил маячок, спрятал ключи от машины в карман на молнии, рассовал всякую мелочевку типа швейцарского ножа и подошел к Говарду.

— Все готово. У тебя, в основном, еда. У меня оборудование.

— Тот непонятный... м... — Абд не знал какой необидный эпитет подобрать к слову «хлам», поэтому не стал заканчивать свою мысль. 

— Это не хлам, а вполне рабочие приборы. Когда дойдем до Аркхема, сам сможешь убедиться. 

Абду очень хотелось закатить глаза, но на несколько миль вокруг был только дикий лес, дыра в сетке уже манила, и Абд точно знал, что Говард полезет в этот его Аркхем, даже в одиночку. Поэтому сдержался.

— Хорошо.

Пробираться через лес было не очень сложно, подлесок рос редкий, местность была высокой и не сильно влажной, снег практически сошел и белел неопрятными кучами только под темными елями. 

Пройдя немного вдоль решетки, Говард сказал, что она уходит в сторону и решительно взял севернее. Он шел впереди, уткнувшись в обычный компас, и молчал, пока они не вышли к железной дороге.

— Нам налево, — он махнул рукой, указывая направление, взобрался на невысокую насыпь, осмотрелся и, выбрав небольшое деревце, растущее совсем рядом с железкой, достал яркую оранжевую ленту и повязал на одну из веток. — Это чтобы знать, где сворачивать к машине, — пояснил Говард. — Если пропустим, то дойдем до решетки, а потом вдоль нее направо.

Абд кивнул, соглашаясь, и, поставив ногу на осыпающийся щебень, наконец почувствовал, что вот она — точка невозврата.

За годы бездействия пути успели зарасти мелким кустарником, летом, наверное еще и травой, но пока только маленькие желтые цветочки на мясистых ножках раскрылись там, куда попадало много солнца. Идти по путям Абду было не очень удобно, ширина его шага выбивалась из расстояния между шпалами, но постепенно он приноровился.

Через час местность начала меняться: насыпь стала выше, а внизу замелькали лужи. Говард не пытался скрыть своего отличного настроения, болтал без остановки, вертел головой по сторонам. Ничего удивительного в том, что он умудрился пропустить тот момент, когда они зашли на мост через неглубокий овраг. Говард обернулся к Абду, не прекращая рассказывать про то, как просвещал окрестных подростков, и не заметил, что между шпалами вместо щебенки теперь пустота.

— А я ей отвечаю: «Люсси, это невозможно, подкроватные монстры не берутся из ниоткуда, у них есть своя страна с городами и фабриками»... 

На этих словах, глаза Говарда расширились, лицо исказилось, и Абд не сразу понял, что эта гримаса не относится к рассказу. Говард начал проседать вниз, и Абд, подскочив в один шаг, схватил того за грудки.

— Ой... Держишь меня? — спросил Говард. — Кажется, у меня нога провалилась, — он покосился вниз, где между шпал торчала его нога.

— Можешь вытащить? — спросил Абд, холодея внутри. — Обопрись на меня и попробуй вытащить ногу.

Говард вцепился в него, и дернув несколько раз, вытащил ботинок из дыры.

— Сядь и разувайся, надо осмотреть ногу. 

Абд помог Говарду опуститься на рельсу и, не слушая его протестов, задрал вверх штанину. Под плотной тканью обнаружилась небольшая ссадина, не критичная, даже если оставить без обработки, но Абд видел в руках Говарда дезинфицирующий спрей и решил, что раз есть чем, лучше обработать ссадину.

— Ступней можешь шевелить? 

— Да вообще-то все нормально, — уверенно сказал Говард шевеля ногой. — Думаю, что можно двигаться дальше.

— Все равно сними ботинок, лучше осмотреть и убедиться, — настоял Абд и Говард не стал возражать. 

— Что же такое, а? — Абд не обращался ни к кому конкретно, пока ощупывал щиколотку и ступню, поглядывая, на Говарда. Он не морщился, а только старался сдержать смех из-за щекотки. — Осенью вывих, и вот опять та же нога.

— Ну будет тебе, ничего страшного не случилось, можем двигаться дальше, — Говард похлопал Абда по плечу, глядя на него честными глазами.

— Ты меня с ума сведешь, — пожаловался Абд.

— Да ну, что ты, — Говард крепко обхватил ладонь Абда и боднул того в плечо.

Следующий привал они устроили, сойдя с путей на широкую поляну, которая хорошо просматривалась с насыпи.

Скинув рюкзак и устроившись на удобной кочке, Абд вытянул вперед уставшие ноги и начал разминать мышцы, пока Говард, устроившись на соседней, доставал воду и пакеты с цыпленком по-мексикански.

— Как нога? Подтяни брючину, посмотрим, — не откладывая, скомандовал Абд.

— Все нормально, — ответил Говард, но упираться не стал, знал, что Абд достаточно упрямый, потянул ткань вверх, обнажая светлую кожу. Вокруг ссадины наливался синяк, но не очень большой.

— Сильно болит? — Абд прикоснулся к темному пятну.

— Пустяки, Абд, я серьезно, это только синяк. Никто еще не умирал от обычного синяка.

— Ладно, — Абд нехотя согласился. Убедившись, что с Говардом все более или менее в порядке, он окинул взглядом поляну и деревья.

— Хорошо, что с погодой повезло, — заметил он, закинув голову назад и глядя в голубое небо. — Мне кажется, завтра будет такая же. 

— Да, наверное, — отозвался Говард, внимательно осматриваясь. — Мы уже близко.

— С чего ты взял? — Абд все еще надеялся ничего не найти.

— Как ты думаешь, на чем мы сидим? — задав вопрос, Говард продолжил невозмутимо жевать.

Редкий молодой лес то тут, то там бугрился небольшими холмиками. Внезапно Абд понял, что в них так цепляло глаз: они возвышались слишком упорядоченно.

— Это, что, кладбище? — Абд, казалось, не знал, то ли вскочить на ноги, то ли последовать примеру Говарда и остаться на месте.

— Ага.

— Хорошо, ладно. А как ваши мертвецы относятся к тем, кто оскорбляет их могилы?

— А то ты, коренной американец, не знаешь? — рассмеялся Говард. — Никак. Разве что ты достаточно впечатлительный и будешь придумывать себе всякую ерунду из-за любого шороха.

— Ладно, хорошо, — согласился Абд. — Не буду.

— Через пару миль выйдем к Аркхему, — уверенно заявил Говард.

— Ты так думаешь, из-за?.. — Абд опасливо указал на холмики.

— Ага! Кто будет устраивать кладбище за много миль от города? Думаю, если поискать вокруг, мы и старую церковь найдем. Кстати, это было бы интересно, — Говард начал озираться по сторонам в попытке прикинуть, в какой стороне искать.

— О, нет, Говард, пожалуйста! — взмолился Абд. — Мы можем не успеть вернуться до темноты к машине.

— Мы же договаривались заночевать в Аркхеме, ты забыл? — Говард резко обернулся и уставился на Абда.

— О... — Абд действительно настолько убедил себя в том, что Аркхем лишь выдумка, что совершенно забыл о той части обсуждения, где они действительно находят город, и теперь чувствовал себя дураком.

— Бывает, — успокоил его Говард, несмело улыбаясь, будто подозревая, что Абд сейчас развернется и уйдет назад, бросив его одного.

— Раз так, то можем и правда поискать эту церковь.

Разумеется, Абд ни за что не решился бы оставить Говарда одного посреди дикого леса. Один раз он уже вспылил, но больше не будет. В конце концов, он старше из них двоих и не должен перекладывать ответственность на других.

Убрав пустые упаковки, Говард поднялся на ноги.

— Давай отнесем рюкзаки ближе к железке, чтобы не таскать с собой. Красть их тут некому, а найти потом будет легко, — предложил Абд, который никогда бы вслух не признался, что лямки слишком сильно врезаются в плечи.

— Хорошая идея, — поддержал его Говард. — только фонарик и камеру возьму и один из приборов.

— Думаешь все-таки найти что-нибудь интереснее голых веток?

— За фотографии сам потом будешь благодарить меня. Где твоя вера в лучшее? Где авантюрная жилка?

— Ладно, ладно. Идем.

Говард зашагал к насыпи, но краем глаза успел заметить, как Абд, поднявшись с могилы, поклонился ей, сложив руки в почтительном жесте.

Церковь, вернее, ее развалины, нашлись в стороне, ярдах в ста пятидесяти. Из-за кустарника и деревьев ее не было видно с того места, где Абд с Говардом отдыхали, но стоило им отойти от железной дороги, как среди голых ветвей показалась каменная кладка.

Остатки стен возвышались над землей не больше чем на полтора ярда. Почва вокруг была неровная, и, подцепив дерн, они обнаружили под ним камни, из которых была сложена церковь. Часть из них обрушилась внутрь, а часть была раскидана вокруг на довольно приличное расстояние.

— Интересно, кто это сделал, — Абд задумчиво рассматривал развалины, пока Говард воодушевленно, раз за разом, не жалея места на карте памяти, щелкал затвором.

— Что именно?

— Развалил тут все. Следов пожара нет, нижняя часть стен, та, что сохранилась, выглядит достаточно крепкой, чтобы простоять несколько сотен лет. Даже если бы на нее рухнуло здоровенное дерево, урон не был бы таким. Мне кажется, что кто-то специально разрушил ее.

— Круто! Я тоже думаю, что кто-то очень сильный сделал это.

— Тебе не кажется, что твоя радость несколько неуместна? Это все-таки церковь, — спросил Абд, глядя в счастливое лицо Говарда.

— Это радость исследователя, нашедшего кое-что интересное. 

Абд, перешагивая через заросшие камни, подобрался к той части, где должны были быть хозяйственный пристройки и трапезная с кухней.

— А тут, похоже, есть спуск в подвал, — повысив голос, чтобы Говард, оставшийся с другой стороны, мог расслышать его.

— Где? — раздалось со спины буквально через пару секунд, и Абд еле заметно вздрогнул, не ожидая, что Говард окажется так близко.

— Вон, смотри, провал и похоже, что ступени. Как думаешь, можно туда спуститься? Дай-ка фонарик, я посвечу, — Абд завел руку за спину, не отрывая взгляда от чернеющего проема.

Дыра, частично заваленная крупными кусками стены, определенно вела в подвал. Он осветил края, чтобы проверить, нет ли на камнях острых выступов, и протиснул внутрь голову и руку с зажатым фонариком.

— Тут ступеньки, похоже, что они целые, но камни мы не отодвинем, и лаз слишком узкий, а отсюда ничего интересного не видно: только пыль и паутина.

— Тогда полезу я, — решительно заявил Говард.

— С твоим везением травмироваться на ровном месте? — Абд вылез из провала и с сомнением посмотрел на него.


	4. Chapter 4

— Ты видишь кого-то еще, кто мог бы туда пролезть? — чуть насмешливо спросил Говард.

— Мы можем вообще не спускаться туда, наверняка там ничего интереснее пары бутылок старого вина для причастия нет, — только произнеся вслух эти слова, Абд понял, как ошибся. Огонь жажды исследования в глазах Говарда разгорелся еще сильнее. Не стоило предполагать, что в разрушенной таинственным образом церкви нет ничего интересного. Это только подстегнуло любопытство Говарда. — Ладно, но я обвяжу тебя веревкой и при первом намеке, что что-то пошло не так, вытащу наружу.

— Да! — Говард победно сверкнул глазами. — Я полностью на тебя полагаюсь. Только веревка осталась в рюкзаке.

— Ничего, я схожу.

Абд не собирался просто так позволить Говарду лезть в подозрительное место. Конечно, не стоило забывать, что впереди, если Говард не ошибся, их ждет масса всего подозрительного, но пока у Абда была возможность страховать Говарда, он собирался ей пользоваться.

Вернувшись, он застал Говарда, склонившегося над загадочным прибором из вещей старого Лавкрафта. Говард чертыхнулся и постучал пальцем по шкале, увлекшись настолько, что не заметил возвращения Абда.

— Так к тебе любой, даже самый хилый, подкроватный монстр подкрадется, — сказал Абд.

— Я не боюсь подкроватных монстров, — ответил Говард, не отвлекаясь. — Тут есть следы активности. Я знаю, что ты не веришь в то, о чем писал предок, но его приборы рабочие, и, понимаешь, они всегда что-то улавливают в тех местах, где были следы Древних, или Татсхаггуа, или ми-го. Это звучит как бред, наверное, но как иначе это объяснить?

Говард развернул прибор к Абду, и тот увидел, как стрелка на шкале мелко и часто подергивалась.

— Что он измеряет?

— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Говард. — Предок, при всей своей дотошности, про оборудование не писал ничего. Все что у меня есть — это догадки, но они могут быть далеки от истины.

— Поэтому ты все время таскаешь их за собой?

— Ага, может быть получится опытным путем выяснить, для чего они.

— Зачем старому Лавкрафту вообще они были нужны?

— Может быть, он охотился на монстров? — Говард сложил ладони вместе, оттопырил указательные пальцы и изобразил выстрел.

— Да ладно.

— Или помогал другим охотникам, — предположил Говард, сдувая воображаемый дымок. — А может быть, охотники существуют и сейчас? Вот было бы круто найти их!

— Так, ладно, давай обвязываться, время не стоит, а нам еще до города дойти надо и что-то придумать с ночлегом.

В подвале было много пыли и паутины, как и предсказывал Абд, но этим находки не ограничились.

— Ух ты! Тут череп! — крикнул Говард. — Человеческий.

Абд увидел отсвет вспышки фотоаппарата.

— Не трогай его!

— Абд, это обычный череп.

— Но ты можешь потревожить душу его владельца!

— Вот как в твоей голове одновременно уживаются все это? — голос приближался, и вскоре Говард появился в поле зрения Абда. 

— Что именно?

— То как ты отрицаешь вполне измеряемые явления, — он помахал зажатым в руке прибором, — и держишься за свои суеверия про души и все такое.

— Это не суеверия, а традиции, — Абд немного стушевался. — Ты же не трогал череп?

— Нет. Подай, пожалуйста, палку, — попросил Говард, протягивая руку, и только когда он снова ушел в глубину подвала, Абд заподозрил неладное.

— Зачем тебе палка? — крикнул Абд, уже зная ответ на свой вопрос. — Ты что, ковыряешься рядом с черепом? — он мысленно застонал и обругал сам себя за то, что с самого утра не может воспринимать происходящее серьезно. Непростительная ошибка, особенно для журналиста, но кто на его месте отбросил бы шутки в сторону? Вымышленные существа и затерянные города... большинство людей только посмеются над их экспедицией, как над не очень хорошей шуткой. Впрочем, Абд в очередной раз одернул себя: ему ли, побывавшему в Ираме, потешаться над Говардом?

— Ну что там? — крикнул Абд в провал.

— Ничего не вижу. Или скелет в другой части подвала, или череп сюда принесли до того, как на церковь напали, — Говард вышел к ступеням. — Все что можно, я сфотографировал, можем двигаться дальше.

— Хорошо, хватайся, — и Абд сунул руку в провал, чтобы помочь Говарду выбраться.

Рассовав по рюкзакам веревку, фонарь, приборы, они взобрались на насыпь и двинулись дальше.

К неожиданности Говарда, первым то, что они почти дошли до Аркхема, заметил не он, а Абд.

— Что это там? Стена? — спросил он, сощурившись.

— Где?

— Вон, чуть правее железки, за здоровым деревом.

Говард вгляделся, не замедляя шага, а потом подпрыгнул на месте, вскидывая руки вверх и вопя от радости.

— Мы нашли! Абд! Да! Это же он, Аркхем! — он скинул рюкзак на землю и подбежав, вцепился в Абда, запустил пальцы в его волосы, притянул к себе и глядя горящими глазами, повторил, на этот раз тихо, почти шепотом. — Нашли...

Говард радовался так искренне, что не поддаться его эмоциям было невозможно. Абд широко улыбнулся в ответ и потянулся за поцелуем.

— Идем, — наконец сказал Говард, выпуская Абда из рук и возвращаясь за рюкзаком.

То, что заметил Абд, действительно оказалось стеной не то барака, не то ангара. Низкая, ярдов в пять высотой, она пряталась за раскидистыми ветвями, и летом, пожалуй, была бы полностью скрыта листвой. За первым бараком обнаружились еще несколько точно таких же.

— Ты думал, куда идти, когда найдешь город? — спросил Абд, стараясь на ходу разглядеть, что твориться внутри, через распахнутые ворота барака, но темнота внутри постройки сводила все попытки на нет.

— Конечно! Сначала мы дойдем до вокзала. Скорее всего, он будет ближе к центру города. А там уже сориентируемся.

— Про вокзал согласен, — кивнул Абд. — Но как ты будешь ориентироваться в городе? Плана нет, максимум — туманные описания пары улиц.

— У нас же есть несколько приборов предка, — Говард обернулся и подмигнул.

— Будешь играть в «холодно-горячо»? — предположил Абд.

— Ты же сам сказал, что планов нет, описаний тоже. Аркхем — город не на три двора, мы можем очень долго искать университет. Спросить дорогу не у кого, — пошутил Говард, но Абд промолчал.

— Среди твоих приборов нет случайно квадрокоптера с камерой?

Говард остановился как вкопанный, и Абд чуть не врезался в него.

— Знаешь, в следующий раз я обязательно позову тебя для обсуждения, — он развернулся к Абду. — Почему я сам не догадался?

— Потому что балбес, — ответил Абд, хотя ему было ясно, что вопрос риторический, и добавил, чтобы сгладить:

— Почему, кстати, и правда не позвал?

— Кэтти сказала, что ты слишком сильно держишься за свою прагматичность, — Говард дернул плечом, поправил лямку и медленно пошел вперед. — Я с ней согласен в чем-то, но сейчас я думаю, что это наоборот дало бы свежий взгляд, — он взглянул на поравнявшегося с ним Абда. — Прости, если тебе это действительно было интересно, мы ведь даже не спросили.

— Проехали, — буркнул Абд, не очень понимая, что его задело больше. То, что его посчитали слишком прагматичным? Не подходит, он действительно старался ставить во главу всего рацио. Что не позвали на обсуждение дурацкой экспедиции? Абд задумался, а захотел бы он присоединиться или отмахнулся бы из тех же рациональных соображений? Выходило, что обижаться ему если и было на кого, то только на себя. — Но если следующий раз случится, зови меня.

— Заметано! — Говард счастливо улыбнулся.

За разговорами они вышли к вокзалу.

Железнодорожное полотно ныряло в туннель, который раньше был закрыт стеклянной крышей, а теперь наверху смыкались лишь ржавые остовы, свободно пропуская свет. Под ботинками заскрипела стеклянная крошка, и Говард с Абдом перешли на платформу, а затем зашли в само здание вокзала. Одна его часть была сильно повреждена, словно его расстреливали из артиллерийских орудий, но центральный зал оказался практически цел, они легко прошли его насквозь, переступая через обломки и мусор, и вышли на улицу.

— Как в фильмах про нашествие зомби, — восхищенно выдохнул Говард, застыв в дверях.

Абд, в целом, был согласен. Перед ними простирался самый настоящий заброшенный город. Он подумал, что площадь перед вокзалом была довольно скромной. Но в следующую секунду Абд одернул себя за привычку сравнивать все с большими и современными городами, типа той же Филадельфии, и решил, что пока постарается не навешивать ярлыки. Он не очень разбирался в том, что было нормой сто лет назад.

От площади в разные стороны, как лучи, разбегались длинные прямые улицы, местами заваленные каким-то хламом. Абд заметил несколько автомобилей, точнее то, что от них осталось. Колеса успели почти полностью истлеть, и над брусчаткой возвышались только проржавевшие кузова, покрытые слоем грязи и местами заросшие мхом. Разглядел развалившуюся полусгнившую телегу, брошенную почему-то посередине площади. Некоторые здания перенесли такую же атаку, как и вокзал, некоторые выглядели практически целыми, если не считать выбитых кое-где стекол. Надписи на вывесках выцвели до полной нечитаемости, и общий вид запустения давил на плечи. Наверное, будь погода похуже, а их местоположение хоть немного южнее, и ветер гонял бы по улицам шары перекати-поля.

Город выглядел совершенно неестественно в своей пустоте и безлюдности и этим крайне нервировал Абда.

— Слышишь, как тихо? — спросил Абд, и Говард кивнул.

В лесу были птицы, шум деревьев, скрип гравия под подошвами, а здесь стояла полная тишина.

— Смотри, вон отель, — Говард указал на одно из зданий. Снаружи оно выглядело целым, даже все стекла были на месте.

— С чего ты это взял? — если на фасаде и была вывеска, она давно сгнила, но присмотревшись, Абд заметил опрокинутую тележку для багажа, какие ему доводилось видеть в старых черно-белых фильмах, и он согласился. — Да, наверное.

— Идем проверим, возможно там получится нормально заночевать.

— Ты серьезно?

— Абсолютно! Нам все равно надо где-то устроиться на ночь, — и Говард уверенно шагнул вперед.

Сердце Абда замерло на секунду, словно что-то нехорошее может произойти, если они войдут в город, но минула секунда, потом другая, ему показалось, что звук шагов Говарда гулким эхом отразился от стен домов.

— Ты чего? — почувствовав, что Абд не идет за ним, Говард обернулся.

Абд еще раз настороженно оглядел площадь. Все было по-прежнему: и улицы, и здания, так что ему ничего не оставалось, как пойти следом.


	5. Chapter 5

Изнутри отель выглядел предсказуемо обветшалым и покинутым в суматохе. Абд уже не сомневался, что что-то или кто-то вынудил жителей в спешке оставить свои дома и бежать из города. Отель был очередным подтверждением тому.

Несмотря на отсутствие видимых разрушений, как у того же вокзала, отель, казалось, производил еще более гнетущее впечатление. Ковер глушил звук шагов, но пах тленом, на лестнице содержимое раскрывшегося чемодана выплеснулось на ступени. Абд заметил плюшевого медведя, покрытого толстым слоем пыли, и от этого ему стало особенно грустно. Он отвернулся, словно это могло что-то изменить, вычеркнуть из памяти, остановить воображение, которое уже рисовало картины панического бегства.

— Давай поищем подходящий номер, — сказал он хриплым голосом и начал решительно подниматься наверх по скрипящим ступеням.

Они поднялись на самый верхний этаж, и, толкая первую попавшуюся дверь, Абд запоздало подумал, что, возможно, их ждет не самое приятное зрелище, ведь кто-то мог погибнуть прямо тут, в отеле. К счастью, все обошлось, и ничего ужаснее пыли в номере не обнаружилось, даже краска на стенах почти не облупилась.

— Хорошо, что номер пустовал, когда жильцы покидали отель, — сказал Абд, окинув пространство взглядом.

Аккуратно застеленная кровать, ровно расставленная мебель и полное отсутствие личных вещей — все говорило в пользу его предположения.

— Тут и останемся, — сказал Говард, заглянув в уборную и проверив, что окна целые. — Помоги мне, — вместе они быстро и осторожно сложили покрывало с кровати, так чтобы не поднять пыль в воздух. — Вполне прилично, — Говард надавил руками на матрас.

— Похоже на то, — согласился Абд, а потом добавил. — Не боишься, что ночью тебе в бок вопьется пружина?

— Да ну, какая пружина? Наверное, внутри конский волос или что-то в этом роде.

Говард еще походил по номеру, заглянул за шторы, под кровать, в ящики комода.

— Можем оставить рюкзаки тут и налегке пройтись по городу, — предложил он, не глядя на Абда.

— С приборами? — но тот тут же понял маневр Говарда.

— Ну да, конечно.

— Давай походим немного вокруг, пока еще не стемнело окончательно, — согласился Абд, — чтобы завтра уже целенаправленно искать университет. Вдруг твои приборы не подведут.

— Разумеется они не подведут! — вскинулся Говард. — Только они не мои.

— Твои, твои.

Говард не стал спорить. Он достал три, на взгляд Абда, одинаковых прибора и качнул головой в сторону выхода, приглашая следовать за ним.

Спускаясь по лестнице, Абд отпихнул ногой к стене полуразвалившийся от времени чемодан с тряпьем, нагнулся за игрушкой и посадил ее в одно из кресел, стоящих в ряд на первом этаже. Он понадеялся, что Говард не заметил его действий, не хотел выслушивать очередную порцию подтрунивания насчет своей суеверности. Особенно учитывая, что на это его толкнули отнюдь не суеверия.

Выйдя на улицу, Говард, не раздумывая, сунул в руки Абду два прибора из трех, включил оставшийся, и они сделали медленный круг по площади. Говард не отрываясь смотрел на шкалу со стрелкой, и Абду пришлось практически как слепого вести его, придерживая за плечо и проводя мимо препятствий. Зато после этого круга, Говард уверенно указал на одну из улиц, ведущую вглубь города.

— Самый большой показатель там.

Говард сделал замеры двумя остальными приборами, записал показания в маленький блокнотик, и они двинулись вперед, по той улице, на которую указал первый прибор.

— Ты его тогда, около озера, использовал? — спросил Абд, поглядывая на знакомые зеленые лампочки.

— Ага, — Говард просиял от радости. — Ты запомнил?

Абд кивнул, не очень понимая, чему так обрадовался Говард.

— Он показывает направление, в этом я полностью уверен. А те, что у тебя, я еще проверяю.

— Ладно. Только не забывай смотреть под ноги, хорошо?

— Разумеется, — ответил Говард и в следующую секунду споткнулся о вывороченный из дороги булыжник. На что Абд только закатил глаза.

— Знаешь, наверное, стоит повернуть назад, — сказал Абд, поглядывая на темнеющее небо. — Фонарей тут нет, возвращаться на ощупь мне не очень хочется.

— Я взял фонарик! — Говард глянул на скептическое лицо Абда и согласился. — Ладно, ты прав.

Проходя через холл отеля, Говард бросил быстрый взгляд на кресло, в котором теперь сидел плюшевый медвежонок, но ничего не сказал, и Абд тоже сделал вид, что ничего не произошло.

— Кстати, — Говард резко остановился.

— Что случилось? — спросил Абд. Если бы он устал хоть немного меньше, то наверное заволновался бы.

— Надо заглянуть в подсобку, может свечами разживемся или еще чем-нибудь полезным.

— Идем посмотрим.

— Ужин с доставкой в номер, — произнес Говард, вылавливая из рюкзака пакеты с едой, после того как расставил по углам свечи. В подсобке действительно нашлись несколько коробок с настоящими восковыми свечами, небольшой запас керосина, лампы, но они решили остановиться на более привычных свечах.

— Да уж.

— Да ладно тебе. Джейкобс снабдил нас самым лучшим, не жалуйся.

— Да я так, просто устал, наверное, — Абд вытянул гудящие с непривычки ноги и приступил к ужину.

— Завтра сразу пойдем по той улице и, надеюсь, выйдем прямо к университету, — Говард умудрялся строить планы и жевать одновременно. — Думаю, вещи лучше взять с собой.

Абд только кивал согласно. Он уже давно хотел только одного — лечь и дать отдых уставшим мышцам. За окном стемнело, и в желтоватом приглушенном свете Говард казался Абду каким-то неземным, он бездумно скользил взглядом по смягченным светом свечей чертам лица, сверкающим глазам. Наверное, это продолжалось достаточно долго, потому что Говард вдруг засмущался.

— Что такое? У меня грязь на лице?

— Нет, просто, — Абд качнул головой, стряхивая это состояние. — Все в порядке.

— Ладно, а то я запереживал. Вдруг у тебя этот приступ «сомнамбулизма», а я даже не знаю, что делать и как помочь.

— Говард, я надеюсь у тебя есть где-нибудь кнопка выключения, — улыбнулся Абд. — Ты вообще человек? Откуда ты берешь энергию?

Говард на это только довольно ухмыльнулся и достал спальный мешок.

— На двоих? — Абд оценил размеры, когда Говард расстелил его поверх кровати.

— Так теплее будет, — невинно пожал плечами Говард. — Забирайся.

Задув все свечи, кроме одной, стоящей на столике рядом с кроватью, Говард устроился рядом и застегнул молнию. Немного поерзав, он закинул ногу на Абда, спустя минуту, к ноге прибавилась рука, и Говард придвинулся вплотную. Абд улыбнулся про себя этому маневру и обхватил Говарда руками, прижимая его к себе еще сильнее.

Говард заводился с полуоборота, и Абд с ума сходил от этого. Даже сейчас, лежа в заброшенном отеле в городе, который еще сутки назад он считал выдумкой, он не мог заставить себя не касаться Говарда. Он медленно пропускал через пальцы светлые пряди, мягко касался губами, стараясь не распалить, а успокоить, прижимал к себе Говарда, делясь с ним теплом.

— Абд? — шепнул Говард, чуть приподнимаясь и заглядывая ему в лицо.

— Лежи, — Абд скользнул рукой вдоль позвоночника и замер на пояснице. — Надо отдохнуть.

— Ага, ладно, — согласился Говард и пристроив голову на его плече, положил ладонь ему на грудь, прямо над сердцем, ловя сильные удары.

— Все завтра, хорошо? — Абд откровенно валился с ног от усталости и не понимал, откуда у Говарда столько сил и энтузиазма, несмотря на долгий и изнурительный день.

Услышав согласное мычание, Абд пристроил голову так, чтобы касаться щекой макушки Говарда, и провалился в сон.

Абду казалось, что он проспал всего ничего, когда проснулся от того, что Говард толкает его в плечо.

— Абд, проснись!

— Что случилось? — Абд открыл глаза и увидел, что номер заливает приглушенный свет. — Уже утро? — и только после он обратил внимание на то, что свет был зеленоватым.

Абд замер, сжимая Говарда, заставляя его тоже замереть и прислушался. Вокруг была полная тишина: и в отеле, и на улице. Только неровный зеленоватый свет переливаясь, как северное сияние, освещал округу.

— Черт, — Абд, забыв про спальник, дернулся, чтобы встать. — Говард, расстегни, пожалуйста.

Вжикнула молния, и он, поежившись от стылого воздуха, подошел к окну. В зеленом свете здания, и особенно полуразрушенный вокзал, выглядели так, что по спине побежали мурашки.

— Твой прибор показывал то направление?

Свет не был равномерным, как солнечный, у него легко угадывался источник где-то на земле, Абд предположил бы, что он в паре миль от них, слишком не похоже было на зарево от огней большого города.

— Да, — прошептал Говард.

— Ближайший крупный город милях в пятидесяти, наверное? Видимо, прибор работает как надо, — спокойно произнес Абд, делая вид, что в зеленоватом свете нет ничего необычного, хотя внутри все переворачивалось вверх тормашками и сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. — Не хочешь посмотреть, что остальные показывают?

— Точно! — Говард кинулся к приборам, затем к куртке, достал из кармана блокнот с предыдущими пометками. Покрутившись с настройками он отложил один в сторону. — С этим все еще не ясно, а вот этот, вероятно, показывает интенсивность... чего-то. Может быть, можно понять расстояние, но для этого надо сделать несколько замеров.

— Не сейчас, — отрезал Абд, не собираясь покидать отель. Он взглянул на часы. — Сейчас пять утра, до рассвета еще полтора часа. В семь выйдем и пойдем в ту сторону, а пока еще поспим.

Сказать было проще чем сделать. Говард зажег свечу, взамен успевшей догореть, чтобы сгладить зелень, но Абду это не помогло. Он так и пролежал полтора часа, глядя на переливающиеся на потолке отсветы и прислушиваясь. Говард, слишком напряженный для спящего человека, лежал у него на плече и Абд легонько поглаживал его по спине. Само присутствие Говарда, несмотря на его вечную взбалмошность, почему-то необъяснимо вселяло в него уверенность, что все будет хорошо.


	6. Chapter 6

Позавтракав в полном молчании, Говард и Абд вышли из отеля и отправились в сторону источника ночного свечения. Ближе к рассвету оно стало постепенно угасать, и сейчас ничего не напоминало о нем. Аркхем снова превратился в обычный заброшенный город.

Говард, поначалу молчаливый и сосредоточенный, по мере того как они углублялись в город, становился все больше похожим на себя прежнего, и Абд перестал постоянно посматривать на него. Теперь он сосредоточился на окружающем их ландшафте. Вчера, устав после долгого перехода, он совершенно не обращал внимания на улицу, по которой они прошлись, устроив импровизированную разведку. И хотя Абд не мог сказать, что за ночь он хорошо отдохнул, сегодня он старался сохранять бдительность.

— Черт, — подал голос Говард. — Мы не сфотографировали ночью то свечение.

Абд нахмурился. Он понадеялся, что Говарду не придет в голову мысль задержаться в Аркхеме еще на сутки ради фотографии.

— Жаль конечно, но, надеюсь, мы найдем что-нибудь не менее интересное в самом университете.

— Я с ума сойду с этой экспедицией, — Абд незаметно вздохнул. Он боялся представить себе, что, по мнению Говарда, может быть еще интереснее, чем источник непонятного потустороннего свечения, от одного взгляда на которое по спине бегут мурашки и волосы встают дыбом.

Улица, прямая как стрела, постепенно забирала вверх, и хоть сейчас приходилось прилагать дополнительные усилия для подъема, Абд радовался, что обратная дорога пойдет гораздо легче. Они шли через богатый район с добротными крепкими постройками, и, если бы не пучки сухой травы и щуплые деревца, пытающиеся закрепить свои права на обезлюдевшей улице, можно было бы подумать, что горожане массово ушли на ярмарку в другую часть Аркхема.

— Смотри, — Абд указал на небольшой переулок, — колонка.

— Ага, — Говард тоже посмотрел в глубину узкого пространства между глухими кирпичными стенами, — погоди, ты пить хочешь?

Абд немного нервно провел ладонью по лбу.

— У меня закончилась вода.

— Я промахнулся с нужным количеством, да? Почему не сказал, пока мы были в отеле? — Говард скинул свой рюкзак и протянул наполовину пустую бутылку воды. — Наверняка там тоже где-нибудь неподалеку была колонка, а прокипятить воду было бы гораздо проще.

Абд пожал плечами, открутил крышку и сделал несколько глотков.

— Хочу посмотреть, есть ли в ней вода, — он вернул Говарду бутылку, пошел в переулок. Через несколько энергичных качков послышался шум, и спустя несколько секунд на брусчатку хлынула желтоватая вода. 

— Какая-то она не очень, — с сомнением сказал Говард, наблюдая как поток стекает в канализационный люк.

— Застоялась. Достань пока пустую бутылку, — попросил Абд, не прекращая работать рычагом. — Сейчас прокачаю немного, и будем надеется, что получше пойдет.

— Ты же не собираешься пить ее вот так? — Говард с сомнением уставился на него.

— Нет, конечно, но лучше набрать заранее. Будет возможность, прокипятим.

Абд почувствовал себя увереннее, когда вода стала прозрачной и они наполнили бутылку.

— Теперь можем идти.

— Ладно, если что, воспользуемся дезинфицирующими таблетками, — сказал Говард, не переставая хмуриться.

— А почему не сразу?

— Вкус от них не очень приятный, лучше бы прокипятить как следует.

Абд думал, что они упрутся в Мискатоникский университет, но вопреки его ожиданиям, величественное здание раскинуло свои корпуса вдоль улицы, и, если бы не прибор, показывающий направление, они могли бы пройти мимо. На этой улице это было первое здание со следами разрушений. Абд предложил пройти немного вперед, и стало ясно, что волна разрушений, начавшаяся с университета, шла выше по улице еще около полумили, а потом уходила в сторону. Обойдя вокруг квартала, они убедились, в том, что, что бы не послужило тогда причиной катастрофы, ее источник находился в университете.

Когда они остановились на противоположной стороне улицы, чтобы сфотографировать и рассмотреть университет, Абда охватило то же чувство неотвратимой беды, как на пороге вокзала. Он скользил взглядом по зданию, подмечая детали: развороченные двустворчатые двери, выбитые окна, обвалившаяся наполовину левая башенка. Под стенами лежали разбитые плиты облицовки, они отвалились не все, большая часть все еще украшала и защищала Мискатоникский университет от непогоды.

— Выглядит жутковато и не очень гостеприимно, — поделился своими мыслями Абд.

— Ага. Но представь, сколько удивительных секретов скрывается внутри! — воодушевленно ответил Говард. — Предок в своих заметках, личных, писал, что тут была замечательная, по тем временам, кафедра антропологии. Может быть, тут затерялось какое-нибудь важное исследование, которое и сейчас может перевернуть весь научный мир.

— Ты же не собираешься переселиться сюда в поисках сенсаций?

— Нет, завтра утром мы отправимся обратно, — Говард провел рукой по его плечу. — Но было бы здорово случайно наткнуться на что-нибудь стоящее. Идем?

Осторожно, чтобы не зацепиться за остатки дверей, они вошли в университет. Внутри, казалось, пронесся ураган: все было переломано, пол усыпал неопознаваемый мусор.

— Кажется, тут мы не поднимемся, — Говард посмотрел на остатки лестницы, смятой какой-то неведомой силой. — Но можно поискать другую вон там, — он указал на коридор, уходящий вглубь здания и на первый взгляд ничем не заваленный.

— Твой предок не писал в заметках, куда нам надо?

— Смотря что ты ищешь?

— Откровенно говоря, Говард, это ты ищешь, а не я. Так что этот вопрос стоит адресовать тебе.

— Лично мне интересно все, — Говард пошел вперед. — Но прежде всего — Некрономикон.

— Зачем он тебе? Если верить твоему предку, ничего хорошего эта книга не приносит, — Абд прекрасно помнил, что Говард Филиппс в своих рассказах Абдулу Альхазреда никогда не называл только по имени. «Безумный араб Абдула Альхазред» и не иначе.

— Жаль будет, если такая вещь потеряется окончательно, — Абд знал эти интонации, Говард что-то недоговаривал.

— Как знаешь, но я и пальцем к ней не прикоснусь.

Через несколько десятков ярдов коридор стал чище, пахло пылью, старым деревом. Абд заметил, как Говард поежился от холода — сквозь заляпанные грязью стекла не попадали солнечные лучи, да и каменная кладка еще не прогрелась настолько, чтобы его прекратили преследовать мысли о склепе.

— Не думаю, что книга действительно лежит в библиотеке. Скорее всего, она у доктора Армитажа в личном кабинете, но предок никогда не упоминал, где он.

— Тогда стоит поискать записи с распределением кабинетов, но для начала я бы предложил все же заглянуть в библиотеку. Ты знаешь, где она? — спросил Абд, прислушиваясь. Кроме шелеста их шагов, он слышал монотонный однообразный шум, как от хлопающего окна.

— В отдельном корпусе. Логично было бы где-нибудь там, — Говард махнул рукой вперед, — сделать выход на внутреннюю территорию.

— Поищем, — согласился Абд.

Коридор вывел их на небольшую площадку, куда действительно выходила лестница, не такая величественная, как та, что превратилась в груду обломков в главном холле, но вполне способная выполнять свою функцию. Там же нашлась и дверь во внутренний двор университета. Распахнув ее, Абд удивился тому, как резко поменялась погода. Когда они заходили в университет с улицы — сияло солнце, но за какие-то пять минут небо успело затянуть хмурыми облаками. Абд даже подумал, что именно из-за этого было так темно в коридоре.

— Вон то здание, скорее всего, — Говард указал на внушительный корпус высотой в три этажа, облицованный таким же песчаником, как и фасад. Над дверью красовался герб, на котором на страницах распахнутой книги был начертан неизвестный Абду зверь.

— Идем, — скомандовал он, но стоило им шагнуть за пределы здания, как налетел неожиданный ветер. Он забрался холодными пальцами под расстегнутую молнию куртки, швырнул в лицо пыль и сухие листья. — Давай-ка побыстрее. Что за чертовщина творится?

Говард пустился бегом через дворик, и Абд поспешил за ним. Дверь библиотеки распахнулась от их слаженного толчка, и, забежав внутрь и захлопнув ее, они со вздохом переглянулись.

— Какая-то подозрительно внезапная буря, — заметил Абд.

— Ага.

Абд перевел дух и огляделся.

— Доставай свечи, — скомандовал он, — а то ничего не видно.

— Я к тебе их положил, — ответил Говард, и Абд скинул рюкзак на пол, подняв облако пыли. Он зажег одну из свечей, которые они прихватили из отеля, и еще пару положил в карман, чтобы, если потребуется, они были под рукой.

Слишком бледный, для большого вестибюля библиотеки, свет свечи давал разглядеть только общие детали: гардероб, резные деревянные панели на стенах, тяжелые двери, ведущие в сам библиотечный зал. Они податливо раскрылись от несильного толчка, и свет выхватил конторку библиотекаря, ровные ряды столов, огромные стеллажи по периметру, уходящие вглубь и теряющиеся в тенях. Абд зажег от своей вторую свечу и протянул ее Говарду. Библиотека выглядела так, словно в понедельник вечером смотритель, как обычно, проводив всех студентов и преподавателей, запер ее на ночь, а во вторник все люди исчезли. Стулья стояли ровно, книги на местах, идеальный порядок, если не считать скопившуюся пыль.

— Интересно, есть ли тут закрытый раздел или он в другом месте? — спросил Говард, ни к кому не обращаясь, выдвигая, один за другим, ящики с карточками из огромного шкафа-картотеки и бегло их просматривая. Наконец, он достал один из ящиков, перенес его на конторку и по-варварски прилепив рядом свечу, начал быстро перебирать карточки, всматриваясь в надписи.

— Все не то, — сказал он, когда закончил.

— Ты ищешь что-то конкретное, верно? — Абд заглянул через плечо Говарда.

— «Демонолатрию» Ремигия, она тоже должна быть здесь.

— Чем вообще этот доктор Армитаж занимался? — спросил Абд, рассматривая выведенные каллиграфическим почерком надписи на рассыпавшихся по конторке карточках.

— Он был магистром тут, доктором физических наук в университете Принстона, и доктором литературы колледжа Джона Хопкинса. Только я думаю, что все это вранье. Точнее, про Принстон и Джона Хопкинса. В их преподавательском составе никогда не числился доктор Армитаж, — Говард задумался о чем-то, и через некоторое время сказал:

— Можем еще Некрономикон поискать в картотеке, но думаю, что его тоже не будет.

— Проверим, — отозвался Абд, — искать на букву «Н»?

— Да, ты на «Н», а я поищу Олая Вормия. Это переводчик, — пояснил Говард, поймав удивленный взгляд Абда, — Можем еще и «Альхазреда» проверить, — тут же добавил он.

— Если уж проверять, так все.

— Мне просто показалось, что тебе будет не очень приятно упоминание твоего предка в свете всей этой истории, — тихо сказал Говард, — но раз ты не против, то конечно, проверим все варианты.

Абд покачал головой и развернулся к картотеке. Поднеся свечу поближе, он вел ее вдоль ящиков, читая этикетки, пока не дошел до литеры «Н». Ящик вышел со скрипом, неприятно резанувшим по слуху, но Абд лишь скривился, удержавшись от комментария.

Он внимательно перебирал карточки. Из-за того, что свеча давала не так много света, ему пришлось склониться к ним ближе, и минут через пять от обилия бумажной пыли в горле начало свербить. Абд постарался прогнать неприятные ощущения, пару раз сглотнув, но бумага оказалась сильнее его. Тогда он просто достал из стоящего рядом рюкзака воду и сделал несколько глотков. Наконец, почувствовав себя лучше, он вернулся к карточкам. Еще пять минут спустя он задвинул ящик на место, так и не найдя в нем ничего с названием «Некрономикон».

Оглядев зал, Абд заметил, что стало темнее, к тому же Говард пропал из поля зрения.


	7. Chapter 7

— Знаешь, а ведь тут должно быть много интересных для коллекционеров изданий. Первых выпусков или что-то в этом роде, — сказал Говард, выходя из темного прохода между стеллажами. — Можно прихватить несколько, все равно они уже, считай, ничьи. Часть отдать мистеру Джейкобсу, Марти и Кэтти за помощь в организации. Абд?

Говард подошел к Абду, неотрывно смотрящему куда-то в темноту дальней части зала. Тронул его за плечо и, не дождавшись реакции, встряхнул сильнее.

— Абд?

— Говард? — Абд поднял на него взволнованные глаза. — Где ты был?

— Вон в том проходе, — он указал на ближайшие стеллажи. — Ты в порядке? Мне показалось на мгновение, что... — Говард оборвал себя на полуслове.

— Что показалось? — Абд вцепился в него, лихорадочно вглядываясь в лицо.

— Не важно.

— Нет, скажи мне!

— Ну мне показалось, что у тебя действительно сейчас начнется приступ сомнамбулизма. А ведь я правда не знаю, как действовать в этом случае. Идем, — Говард потянул его к ближайшему стулу.

Абд сел вполоборота, он не хотел выпускать из поля зрения клубящуюся тьму, и боковым зрением видел, что Говард присел на край тяжелой столешницы.

— Тебе что-то показалось? — спросил он, запуская руку в отросшие волосы Абда.

— Ты ничего там не видишь?

— Нет, — Говард всмотрелся в темноту. — Я могу пойти посветить. Хочешь?

— Не надо, — Абд стремительно обхватил его одной рукой, не отпуская от себя. — Мы все равно скоро уйдем отсюда, да? — он произнес это с какой-то беспомощностью, от которой ему самому стало неловко.

— Конечно. Только поищем что-нибудь интересное в качестве трофеев, — Говард глянул в сторону картотечного шкафа, ведь, порывшись в карточках, будет проще всего найти подходящие книги, и вскрикнул:

— Абд! Вода! Это та вода из колонки?

Проследив за взглядом Говарда, Абд посмотрел на неполную бутылку с водой, стоящую на конторке.

— А? Да, наверное, это она, — Абд снова отвернулся. — Значит ты точно ничего там не видишь?

— Абд, мы же договорились, что сначала прокипятим воду, — вздохнул Говард. — Надеюсь, ничего серьезного с тобой не случится.

— Дай мне какую-нибудь книгу с ближайшей полки, — попросил он, и получив желаемое, запустил ею через весь зал, туда, где пульсировала и перетекала сама в себя, словно живая, темнота.

— Ой...

— А теперь?

— Зачем, Абд?

— И теперь ничего не видишь? — спросил он, не находя сил отвернуться от заволновавшихся клубов.

— Давай сделаем иначе. Что видишь ты?

— Тьму... — прошептал Абд и посмотрел расширившимися от ужаса глазами на Говарда.

— Жара нет, кажется, — Говард приложил прохладную ладонь к его лбу. — Можешь описать?

— Она... Она ужасная. И шевелится. Не замирает ни на мгновение. Я... Я не могу описать ее. Это что-то нечеловеческое, за пределами нашего понимания. И она издает странный рокот, как будто он доносится из глубины земли.

— Может быть это шум бури? — предположил Говард, который никакого шума как раз не слышал, но не мог не предложить логичного объяснения, чтобы попробовать успокоить Абда.

Внезапно Говард хлопнул себя раскрытой ладонью по лбу и кинулся к рюкзаку. Сгрузив приборы на стол, он схватил один из них и щелкнул тумблером включения.

— Воу, — выдохнул Говард не отрываясь от шкалы. — На максимуме. Жаль, не сделали замеров сразу, как зашли.

Говард тщательно занес показания всех своих приборов в блокнот. Потом снова взял первый и сделал несколько шагов к дальней части зала.

— Стой, — Абд схватил его поперек груди. — Не надо туда идти, — прошептал он. Его потряхивало, и Говард чувствовал это через слои одежды, но все равно не видел ничего подозрительного, что могло так взволновать Абда.

— Всего несколько ярдов, Абд. Ничего не случится, если я подойду чуть ближе.

— Это может быть опасно. Не просто так жители Аркхема бросили город.

Говард нахмурился, но обдумав что-то предложил:

— Сделаем так: ты сиди тут и наблюдай. Если я подойду слишком близко, или оно там начнет признаки активности подавать, ты тут же скажешь, и я вернусь на безопасное расстояние, хорошо?

Переспорить Говарда было всегда непростым делом, и Абд медленно кивнул, даже не пытаясь начинать.

— Хорошо, только сначала найди, что ты хочешь забрать с собой, и когда будем готовы быстро свалить, ты пойдешь туда сделать замеры.

— Ладно, хорошая идея, — Говард согласился, потому что ему было все равно, в какой последовательности делать замеры и обворовывать библиотеку. Его больше волновало состояние Абда, которое больше походило на лихорадку. — Тогда я пойду пошарюсь в карточках, — но перед тем, как приступить к поискам, Говард достал из рюкзака широкий нейлоновый ремень, перекинул через плечо и, прикрепил к нему карабинами все при прибора.

— О, тут есть издание Шекспира пятьдесят третьего года, — сказал Говард и добавил, не услышав реакции Абда, — тысяча восемьсот, конечно же. Думаю, стоит взять. Классика. Так, отложим.

Абд молча наблюдал за немного притихшей тьмой, пока Говард перебирал карточки. Когда Говард стоял позади него, Абду было немного спокойнее. Хотя, лучшее, что он мог сейчас сделать, это схватить Говарда в охапку и бегом рвануть прочь из города. Но Абд понимал, что это неосуществимо, Говард был слишком упрям и слишком увлекался своими идеями. И совершенно не видел опасности. Абд горько усмехнулся, в самом буквальном смысле не видел.

Временами Абду казалось, что тьма ширится и затягивает его, что он снова слышит хриплые голоса, зовущие его, как тогда, в пустыне, что он проваливается туда. Но мгновение спустя он вновь оказывался в заброшенной библиотеке со странными тенями в дальних углах, с бумажной пылью, плавающей в воздухе и похожей на песок, поднимаемый ветром во время бури. Тогда Абд чувствовал запах высушенных, палящим солнцем, трав и снова начинал различать жуткие слова на неизвестном никому из ныне живущих языке.

— Ладно, я выбрал, — Говард подошел к нему и тронул за плечо. — Они все в общем-то тут недалеко.

— Хорошо, идем.

Они нашли первый нужный стеллаж, и Абд встал на границе между проходом и залом, вглядываясь вглубь.

— Там ничего нет, можешь идти.

Так они собрали полдюжины книг, но когда Говард назвал номер стеллажа седьмой, Абд остановил его.

— Этой придется пожертвовать.

Говард встревожено взглянул на него.

— Оно там? — он указал в проход.

— Да.

— Ладно, — Говард подошел к столу и упаковал книги. — Я собираюсь пойти по центральному проходу между столами. Абд, скажи, то, что ты видишь, оно по середине дальней стены или в стороне? — спросил он, направляя вперед один из своих приборов.

— Чуть левее, на одиннадцать часов.

— Ага, — и Говард медленно сделал шаг вперед. — Ничего не происходит?

— Пока нет, — голос Абда был хриплым, словно простуженным.

— А теперь?

Говард дошел примерно до середины зала, когда услышал: «Стой!» — и попятился назад.

— Все, я уже здесь, — успокаивающе сказал Говард, подходя к замершему в напряжении Абду. — Хотя было бы интересно дойти до эпицентра.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — прошептал Абд, вытирая испарину со лба.

— Что-то ты совсем плохо выглядишь.

— Пойдем отсюда, Говард, — попросил Абд, и они, сцепившись локтями, направились к выходу в вестибюль: Говард лицом вперед, а Абд пятясь спиной. Он не мог заставить себя оторвать взгляд от завихрений тьмы.

— А если сфотографировать? — пробормотал Говард и достал фотоаппарат. Он выбрал самый широкий угол съемки и настроив выдержку, нажал на кнопку затвора.

Мощная вспышка высветила пустой зал, достигла противоположной стены, и Абд закричал. Яркий свет пробудил тьму, и она открыла сотни своих глаз: слепых и мутных. Замерла, уставившись ими на Абда.

— Быстрее! — Абд развернулся, в два шага оказавшись перед дверями, распахнул их, и так же стремительно бросился к дверям наружу. — Говард! Быстрее!

— Иду, иду. Ничего же не произошло, — Говард перешел на бег, и дожидаясь его, Абд видел, как тьма поползла по стенам, захватывая своим клубящимся нутром все больше и больше от зала. Он захлопнул тяжелые створки и привалился к ним спиной, загнанно глядя на недоумевающего Говарда.

— Надо сваливать.

За то время, которое они провели в библиотеке, буря ничуть не утихла и, как только Говард с Абдом вышли наружу, принялась поливать их дождем, то и дело норовя растрепать одежду.

— Да, конечно, идем в главный корпус, не оставаться же здесь, — согласился Говард.

— Нет, ты не понял, я говорю о том, что надо уходить из города.

— Ходить по лесу в бурю — плохая идея. Еще хуже, это ходить по ночному лесу во время бури, — покачал головой Говард, придерживая воротник куртки рукой. — Нам придется переждать ее где-то в Аркхеме. Идем в главный корпус и там все обсудим.

Перебежав через двор, они остановились на пороге главного корпуса, и Абд обернулся на библиотеку.

— Тебе не кажется, что здание стало темнее?

— Конечно, дождь же.

— Нет, дождь тут не при чем, — Абд еще раз всмотрелся в потемневший песчаник и захлопнул дверь, зайдя внутрь.

Они поднялись на второй этаж и попали в небольшую рекреацию с банкетками, стоящими вдоль стен. Окна выходили во внутренний двор, но сквозь грязные стекла и бурю толком было ничего не разглядеть.

— Довольно удобные, — преувеличенно оптимистично заявил Говард, усевшись на одну из банкеток. — Абд, нам придется задержаться тут. Идти сейчас назад — это безумие. Максимум мы можем вернуться в отель и дождаться утра, надеюсь, к этому времени буря закончится или хотя бы существенно ослабнет.

— Говард, ты просто не видел то, что видел я, — Абд устало опустился на рядом с ним.

— Но сейчас все в порядке?

— Пока да, — уклончиво ответил Абд, понимая, что видения могут вернуться в любой момент. Ведь он не знал, откуда они взялись. Действительно ли причиной тому послужила местная вода или, может быть, это отголоски происшествия в пустыне? Он бы хотел успокоить Говарда, но не решался подарить ему ложное чувство безопасности, потому что продолжал слышать чуждые этому миру голоса, пусть и на самой грани слышимости: «Пх’нглуи мглв’нафх Ктулху Р’лайх вгах’нагл фхтагн...» — и от них мурашки бежали по его спине.

Абд зажмурился, но открыл глаза, почувствовав осторожное прикосновение Говарда.

— Я верю тебе. Надо только переждать бурю, и мы сразу вернемся. И сразу поедем в госпиталь, никуда не сворачивая по дороге.

— Госпиталь тут не поможет, — тихо сказал Абд.

— Я полагаю, что к моменту возвращения мы будем несколько истощены и точно обезвожены, потому что чистой воды осталось немного. Хотя нам достаточно добраться до ближайшей заправки, но это все равно не скоро. Так что врач не помешает.

— Если только так.

— Теперь нам надо решить, остаемся ли мы ночевать в университете или прорываемся через бурю к отелю? Все вещи у нас с собой, спальник в том числе. Ночевка не будет такой же комфортной, как в отеле, но мы не намокнем и не попадем под упавшее дерево.

— Знаешь, Говард, так странно слышать от тебя такие рассудительные мысли, — усмехнулся Абд. — Обычно ты кидаешься в какую-нибудь авантюру очертя голову.

— Это говорит о том, что ты плохо меня знаешь, — хитро улыбнулся Говард. — Ну так как?

Абд немного пожевал губу, покосился в окно, где за мутными струями ливня темнела библиотека и спросил:

— Ты помнишь, что тебя разбудило этой ночью?

— Зеленое свечение, — Говард с готовностью закивал. — Представляешь, побывать в эпицентре!

Абд опустил взгляд. Он не мог смотреть в воодушевленные глаза Говарда. В какой-то миг его посетила мысль, что, возможно, для Говарда и нет никакой опасности. Какая-то особая магия Лавкрафтов защищает его от влияния этих непознанных сил? Может, это только Альхазредам суждено сходить с ума от близкого присутствия неведомого? Абд не стал спрашивать у Говарда, не боится ли он, и так знал ответ.

Одного он не понимал: в какой момент Говард поменялся с ним местами, в своей любви к рациональному? Может, и не было в нем никогда тяги к рацио, а были только жесткие рамки, вбитые в голову предыдущими поколениями?


	8. Chapter 8

Все вокруг затапливал зеленый туман. Абд, в бессильных попытках разглядеть хоть что-то сквозь него, тер лицо, моргал, раскрывал шире глаза, в глубине души понимая, что это не поможет. Он был словно слепец, шел на ощупь, переставлял ноги, не отнимая их от пола, чтобы не угодить в лестничный пролет. Абд надеялся, что это был всего лишь лестничный пролет, в который он чуть не свалился, и только чудом умудрился удержаться на ногах, а не пропасть, ведущая невесть куда. Теперь он был умнее и передвигался мелкими шагами, вытянув руки вперед.

«...Р’лайх вгах’нагл...» — раздалось справа, и Абд, стараясь сдерживать панику, посеменил в сторону.

«...Пх’нглуи мглв’нафх...» — теперь доносилось спереди, и Абд попятился.

«...Ктулху Р’лайх вгах’нагл...» — слова, произнесенные тысячей голосов одновременно, настигали его со всех сторон. Абд упал на колени и попытался сжаться в незаметный комочек. Голоса, сначала лишь шептавшие, теперь звоном набата разносились внутри его головы. Сколько бы Абд не зажимал уши, не пытался собственным криком перекрыть эти ужасные слова, он не переставал слышать их ни на мгновение.

Абд ослеп и оглох, он не мог понять, где он, и чувствовал, что очень скоро перестанет осознавать, кто он.

Что-то вцепилось в него, и Абд дернулся, пытаясь сбросить неведомую тварь, проехался по полу, отталкиваясь пятками, и уперся спиной во что-то твердое, Абд понадеялся, что стену. Что-то снова обхватило его, сжало, и Абд забился в этой хватке, словно припадочный. Невидимая тварь сжимала его все сильнее, и Абд ждал, что она вот-вот начнет разрывать его на части или уволочет в подземелья, чтобы принести в жертву своим богам, древним и ужасным.

Он не помнил, в какой момент появился этот туман: до того, как Говард потерялся, или после? Абд помнил, что согласился остаться и переждать бурю, он не говорил Говарду, что собирается сторожить его всю ночь, но для себя не видел иного выхода. Кажется, они еще побродили по университету в поисках кабинета доктора Армитажа, но Абд не уверен, нашли его или нет. Сейчас все события недавнего прошлого были как очень далекие воспоминания, подернутые дымкой забвения: липкой, зеленоватой, с отчетливым запахом гниения.

Абд раскачивался взад-вперед, продолжая зажимать уши руками, чувствуя чужие прикосновения к плечам, лицу, не понимая их смысл. Когда он практически перестал обращать на них внимания и прекратил попытки стряхнуть, твари вцепились в него так, что Абд закричал. Его сильно тряхнуло, и от этого он ударился головой о стену. Вспышка боли молнией прорезала голову насквозь и немного рассеяла туман. Абд ошалело уставился на Говарда. Тот стоял перед ним на коленях и крепко удерживал за плечи.

— Абд! Абд, очнись! — звал раз за разом, не переставая трясти его.

— Говард... — одними губами прошептал Абд и протянул руки в туман, где еле вырисовывалось лицо Говарда.

— Ну ты и напугал меня!

Говард, словно сотканный все из того же проклятого тумана, сделался ближе и обхватил Абда за шею. Абд очень надеялся, что это не видение, посланное злыми приспешниками мертвых богов, чтобы потом насмехаться над ним, а настоящий Говард.

— Говард?

— Ну конечно я, кто здесь еще может быть?

— Не уходи никуда, — взмолился Абд.

— Ну куда я уйду? Лучше ты сам больше не сбегай.

— Говард, что произошло?

Абд схватил ладонь Говарда, сжал ее в своих, трясущихся и липких от страха. Он практически не слышал, что говорил Говард, различал слова, но не мог уловить смысл, снова то и дело проваливаясь в туман. Но теперь он крепко сжимал теплую ладонь Говарда и надеялся удержаться за нее, не скатится за грань безумия. Вокруг все еще раздавался шепот, но пока он слышал голос Говарда, было немного легче.

Абд потерялся во времени, шепот то отступал ненадолго, то накатывал с новой силой, но он держался за ладонь, чувствовал прикосновения Говарда, и молил богов, чтобы те помогли ему пережить эту ночь.

Открыв глаза, Абд обнаружил себя сидящим на полу, забившись в угол у стены, рядом дремал Говард, положив голову ему на плечо. Из окон лился тусклый свет, хвала всему сущему, самый обычный. Абд решил не вставать, чтобы не тревожить Говарда и дать ему отдохнуть после безумной ночи. Он ослабил хватку на ладони, которую продолжал сжимать, удивляясь, как на ней не проступили синяки, и огляделся.

Некоторые воспоминания прошлого дня постепенно возвращались к нему, но этого кабинета Абд не помнил. Вдоль стен высились шкафы с книгами, статуэтками и масками разных культур и периодов. Абд узнал Древний Египет, Майя, что-то еще знакомое, но голова пока соображала плохо, и он не стал напрягаться и вспоминать. В кабинете царил беспорядок, и Абд понадеялся, что не он послужил тому причиной, хотя это и было неважно. Часть коллекции книг и артефактов была свалена в кучу у дальнего угла, но часть ровными рядами стояла на своих местах, словно здесь что-то искали, но не успели проверить все полки. Абд пригляделся: судя по слою пыли, все-таки это произошло не вчера.

Говард пошевелился, и Абд придержал его рукой, чтобы тот не сполз на пол.

— Абд? — его голос был хриплым. — Как ты?

— В порядке. Где мы?

— Не поверишь, в кабинете Армитажа.

— Так мы нашли его? — удивился Абд.

— Неа, это ты нашел. А потом и я, когда уже тебя искал.

— Что вчера произошло? Все как в тумане, ничего толком не помню.

— Ну тебя в какой-то момент накрыло, — неохотно начал Говард, — и ты сбежал. Мы как раз искали, где можно было бы узнать распределение кабинетов. Я бросился за тобой, но ты как сквозь землю провалился. Я очень боялся, что тебя вынесет в темноте на разрушенную лестницу и чего-то в этом роде, а потом услышал шум и пошел на него. Ну и нашел тебя тут на полу. Повезло, что ты больше не пытался сбежать.

— Ясно. Заставил я тебя побегать...

— Да ничего, зато нашли нужный кабинет, — Говард поднялся, разминая затекшие мышцы, и первым делом подошел к окну. — Погода, кстати, выправилась.

— Это хорошо, — отозвался Абд, которому нестерпимо хотелось поскорее покинуть это место.

— Так вот значит как...

Абд обернулся к Говарду, который уже успел обойти часть кабинета и, стоя рядом со столом, держал в руках рамку с фотографией.

— Смотри, — он сделал шаг к Абду и передал рамку. — Тот, что слева — предок, центрального не знаю, а справа точно Армитаж. Надо взять с собой и показать Кэтти, может она что-нибудь разузнает про снимок.

Говард сунул рамку подмышку и присел на корточки рядом со сваленными кучей книгами. Он перебрал несколько, складывая их в стопку рядом, но быстро бросил это занятие.

— Не знаю, представляют ли они какой-то интерес, кроме года издания, или нет, — сказал Говард, поднимаясь на ноги. Он прошелся вдоль книг, стоящих на полках и добавил к рамке пару томов. — Идем, найдем рюкзаки, поедим и будем возвращаться к цивилизации.

Абд послушно пошел следом за Говардом, удивляясь, как далеко он забрел ночью, и, когда, наконец, увидел валяющиеся рюкзаки, вздохнул с облегчением.

— Знаешь, я как-то не очень хочу есть, — сказал Абд, когда Говард достал упаковки и протянул ему одну из них.

— Нет, ты должен поесть. У нас впереди тяжелый переход, в лесу сыро, хоть сколько-нибудь комфортный привал не устроишь, а ты и так еле на ногах стоишь. Видел бы себя, весь зеленый. Ешь.

И Абду пришлось подчиниться.

— Вот, это последняя вода, что у нас осталась, — Говард достал бутылку, заполненную на четверть, а то и меньше. — Пей, она нормальная.

Абд сделал пару глотков, тщательно закрутил крышку и вернул ее Говарду.

Они еще немного посидели в тишине, прежде чем Говард принялся перепаковывать рюкзаки, убирая на дно трофеи и то, что им не должно больше понадобиться в дороге. Когда все было готово, он протянул руку Абду и спросил:

— Идем?

Абду показалось, что его рюкзак стал слишком легким, и он подозревал, что Говард все самое тяжелое положил себе.

— Да ну, что ты. Не все. Просто мы съели почти все съестное и воды практически не осталось, поэтому так и кажется, — отмахнулся Говард от вопроса.

— Но ты набрал приличную библиотеку, она тоже имеет вес.

— Ой брось, всего пара книжек.

Абд знал, что книг была далеко не пара, но спорить был не готов.

Мысли о том, что они возвращаются, придавали Абду сил, но только моральных. Физически он был вымотан настолько, что в какой-то момент сосредоточился только на том, чтобы внимательно переставлять ноги, не спотыкаться о шпалы и не отставать от Говарда.

Они все-таки сделали небольшой привал около разрушенной церкви, положив прямо на рельсы свернутый в несколько раз спальник. Абд машинально, не чувствуя вкуса, съел то, что ему сунул в руки Говард, и так же, не подключая сознание, пошел дальше, когда Говард скомандовал конец привала.

Когда они дошли до метки, которой Говард обозначил место, где они планировали свернуть в лес, Абд практически уперся в Говарда, не понимая, почему они остановились.

— Абд, впереди лесной участок. Мы почти дошли, надо еще немного потерпеть. Слышишь меня? — Абд мотнул головой. — Я обвяжу тебя веревкой, чтобы мы случайно не разделились и не потерялись.

Достав веревку, Говард сложил ее в два раза и обвязал один конец вокруг себя, а второй вокруг Абда.

— Вот, так я не буду волноваться, что ты опять сбежишь, — неловко пошутил Говард, и они спустились с железнодорожной насыпи.

Последняя миля слилась в памяти Абда в постоянно вязнущие в грязи ноги, налипающую паутину, ветки, так и норовящие схватить его за капюшон, а если это не получалось, то бьющие его по лицу. Он не понял, как оказался на заднем сидении внедорожника. Пришел в себя, только когда Говард, укрыв его пледом и пристегнув ремнями, пытался напоить.

— Представляешь, в багажнике валялась еще одна бутылка, — радостно сказал Говард, когда Абд прокашлялся, — закатилась как-то под плед, и я ее не заметил. Так что давай, пей.

— Говард, я не смогу сейчас сесть за руль, — Абда потряхивало то ли от предсказанного Говардом обезвоживания, то ли от усталости, то ли от всего вместе.

— И не надо, я поведу, — успокоил его Говард, помогая удерживать тяжелую бутылку с водой.

— У тебя есть права?

— Разумеется.

— Никогда не видел тебя за рулем, — прошептал Абд.

— Но это не значит, что я не умею водить. Просто не люблю, — Говард поправил плед. — Лежи и отдыхай. Мы сразу поедем в госпиталь.

Абд, сквозь подступающий сон, слышал, как Говард захлопнул багажник, сел на водительское место и завел мотор.

— Все будет хорошо, — сказал он и, развернувшись на сидении, начал достаточно уверенно задом выезжать из леса.

Абду показалось, что он слышал приветственное пиликание смартфона и голос Говарда, звонившего Кэтти. Последней его мыслью, перед тем, как заснуть было: «Неужели все закончилось?»


	9. Эпилог

— Просыпайся, доктор Франклин уже ждет, — первое, что услышал Абд, когда открыл глаза. Говард отстегнул ремни и потянул Абда из машины. — Обопрись, — он подставил плечо и, придерживая Абда за талию, повел его в музей.

— Я думал, ты был серьезен, когда говорил про госпиталь, — попробовал пошутить Абд, с трудом переставляя ноги по лестнице.

— Доктор Франклин семейный врач Кэтти, она попросила его заехать к нам и осмотреть тебя. Так что необходимость в госпитале отпала.

— Не сочтите за вторжение, молодые люди, но Кэтти дала мне ключи, а сидеть подолгу в машине мне не позволяет бедро. Так что я счел возможным дождаться вас прямо тут, — раздался сверху незнакомый Абду голос.

— Все в порядке, доктор Франклин, вы поступили совершенно верно, — откликнулся Говард.

Абд отметил в голосе дребезжащие нотки, свойственные пожилым людям, и, когда увидел самого доктора, уже не удивился его возрасту. Абсолютно седой доктор Франклин был обладателем цепкого внимательного взгляда, от которого, наверное, ничто не могло ускользнуть.

Говард рассказывал, что произошло, пока помогал Абду сесть и снять куртку. Наверное, будь у него больше сил, Абд бы сбежал, сгорая от стыда. Там, в Аркхеме, пересказывая ночное происшествие, Говард явно щадил его чувства.

— Что ж, молодой человек, все верно, признаки легкого обезвоживания на лицо, но это легко исправить, с этим вы справитесь самостоятельно, — доктор Франклин осматривал Абда, светил в глаза фонариком, щупал пульс жесткими уверенными пальцами. — А вот по поводу расстройства восприятия без анализов сказать трудно. Я возьму образец крови и передам в лабораторию, но, возможно, время уже упущено, мы ведь не знаем, с чем имеем дело, — он достал из саквояжа жгут и упаковку с вакутейнером.

— Даже примерно. Вероятнее всего, что-то было в воде, но образца нет, — Говард пожал плечами.

— Посмотрим, может быть кровь мистера Хазреда поведает нам причину. Когда будут результаты, я сообщу, а пока отдыхайте и проводите регидратацию.

— Спасибо, доктор Франклин, — поблагодарил Говард и пошел провожать его, и Абд еще какое-то время слышал их разговор.

— Если какие-то подозрительные симптомы вернутся, позвони, и мы проведем тщательное обследование уже в госпитале.

Хлопнула входная дверь, и Абд остался в тишине. Это была не та абсолютная тишина, которая давила и пугала. Эту Абд хорошо знал, наполненную еле слышным тиканьем часов, перекрикиванием козодоев за окном, привычными едва различимыми шорохами.

Минут через пять снова хлопнула входная дверь и послышались шаги.

— Абд, ты там как? — спросил Говард, поднимаясь.

— Нормально.

— Да уж, вижу. Идем, помогу тебе с ванной, — Говард потянулся к Абду, чтобы помочь встать.

— Я и сам могу, — попытался возразить тот, но Говард только отмахнулся.

— Вижу, как ты сам. Не хочу завтра найти покойника в своей ванной, так что не спорь.

Он привел Абда в ванную комнату и усадил на низкий табурет, заткнул пробкой сливное отверстие и включил воду.

Говард сел на корточки и, развязав шнурки, стянул с Абда ботинки и носки, расстегнул брюки, потянул вверх футболку, куртка и свитер остались валяться на кухне, где доктор Франклин проводил осмотр.

— Говард, давай я сам, — Абд попробовал перехватить его руки, неожиданно почувствовав себя неловко от его действий.

— Ты еле-еле сидишь ровно. Но вообще да, вставай, иначе дальше я тебя не раздену.

— Говард...

Абд и сам понимал, что его возражения глупые, но никак не мог побороть эту глупую стеснительность. Он не хотел, чтобы Говард лишний раз видел его беспомощность.

— Я еще понимаю, если бы я не видел тебя голым, — хмыкнул Говард, стягивая вниз брюки вместе с бельем, — переступи, отлично. Еще раз. Теперь лезь в ванну.

От воды поднимался едва заметный пар, и Абд, не сдерживая блаженный выдох, погрузился в нее.

— Давай подложу полотенце, приподними голову, — попросил Говард.

— Ты слишком заботишься обо мне, — покачал головой Абд.

— А, может, мне нравится? — Говард не сдерживал улыбку. — Полежи пока.

Отпинав грязные вещи в угол, Говард ушел на кухню, Абд слышал его возню и шум воды в кране. Когда он вернулся, то протянул стакан с мутноватой жидкостью.

— Пей.

— Что это? — скривился Абд после первого глотка.

— Доктор Франклин оставил. Да, невкусно, но так ты быстрее справишься с обезвоживанием.

— А ты?

— Я уже выпил, — заверил его Говард и, закатав рукава, взял губку и принялся намыливать ее.

— Говард, ты же сейчас не будешь... мыть меня?

— Очень даже буду, — Говард пристроился сбоку и принялся тереть мочалкой плечо, постепенно продвигаясь вниз, к локтю и переходя на предплечье. — Ты пей давай, мне вторая рука нужна.

— Знаешь, мне несколько не по себе от того, что ты делаешь.

— Почему? Обычная забота. Вспомни, как я болел месяц назад, и ты приходил, чтобы сделать мне лимонный чай.

— Да, — отчасти согласился Абд, вспоминая, как Говарда неожиданно скосил грипп. — Но... — и хотел возразить, что одно дело Говард, другое он сам.

— Никаких «но», то же самое. Сядь поровнее, — Говард выдернул пробку и включил воду, чтобы намочить волосы. Он мягкими движениями взбивал пену шампуня в волосах Абда. — Мне нравится, что ты не обстригаешь волосы, — сказал Говард, пропуская черные пряди сквозь пальцы и массируя кожу головы.

— Если бы ванна была побольше, мы бы могли принять ее одновременно, — заметил Абд.

— Ха, а в тебе оказывается, есть кое-что от гедонистов, — рассмеялся Говард. — Закрой глаза, я смою мыло.

Говард смыл шампунь и ополоснул Абда от остатков мыльной пены, и выключив воду, помог выбраться из ванной. Абд еще в середине намыливания перестал сопротивляться и теперь покорно ждал, пока Говард вытрет его.

— Теперь я готов пустить тебя в свою постель, — все так же придерживая, он отвел Абда в спальню и уложил. — Хочешь есть? Могу принести тебе, пока я тоже в ванной буду.

— Нет, иди.

На самом деле Абд не возражал против ужина, но он уже чувствовал себя немного получше и рассчитывал, что его сил хватит на то, чтобы соорудить несколько сэндвичей на двоих. Поэтому услышав плеск воды, потихоньку выскользнул из под одеяла и, держась за стену, пошел на кухню.

В холодильнике нашелся хлеб, салат, сыр и грудинка. К счастью, все было уже нарезано, и Абд, поставив греться чайник, принялся за сэндвичи. Сложив их на тарелку, он заварил чай и, налив две чашки, поставил все на поднос, добавив салфеток. Держась не очень уверенно, Абд, тем не менее, умудрился донести поднос до спальни, не расплескав чай. Он с самого начала собирался дождаться Говарда, ведь наверняка тот такой же голодный, поэтому поставил поднос рядом с кроватью и лег, чувствуя, как от простых действий снова накатывает слабость.

Сил на то, чтобы рисовать в своем воображении картину того, как его жизнь окончательно идет под откос после всего того, что случилось, у Абда не осталось. И он лежал, глядя в потолок, слушал шум воды в ванной и, кажется, снова задремал, потому что пропустил тот момент, когда Говард появился в дверном проеме.

— О, ты заварил чай! Спасибо, — заулыбался Говард. — Надо оценить, насколько хорошо.

— Конечно, хорошо, я наблюдал за тобой целых полгода.

Говард залез на кровать, поставил посередине поднос, взял первый сэндвич и, перед тем, как наброситься на него, попросил:

— Чур, без крошек!

— Да, пожалуйста.

— Чай неплох для первого раза, — вынес вердикт Говард, когда они доели.

— Точно такой же, как у тебя получается, — Абд действительно показалось, что у него напиток получился ровно таким же, как у Говарда.

— Не совсем.

— Не заметил разницы.

— Это не значит, что ее нет, — парировал Говард.

— Я предлагаю отложить этот спор как минимум до утра, — улыбнулся Абд.

— Ладно, ты прав. Я устал как собака, — Говард убрал поднос и, стянув полотенце с бедер, нырнул под одеяло.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Абд, и Говард тут же придвинулся вплотную, устраивая еще влажную голову на его плече.

Нормальная постель, Говард в его руках и знакомая тишина музея быстро заставили Абда выбросить из головы все лишние мысли и, наконец, расслабиться. Он понимал, что эта экспедиция, так или иначе, повлияет и на него, и на Говарда, но пока они не столкнулись с реальными последствиями, нет смысла отравлять себе жизнь, предвкушая беды и испытания. Поэтому он мягко прикоснулся губами к макушке уже спящего Говарда и закрыл глаза.


End file.
